


Sword and Shield

by Trashy_fan



Series: TTP shots babey [2]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Gay, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposal with Swords, Swords, There’s no tag for that, Worried Amir, there should be tho, they think, this took forever sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan
Summary: Rupert is gone and Amir is worried. Also there’s a sword.
Relationships: Lady Cecily/Sir Joan (Two Princes Podcast), Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: TTP shots babey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850038
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Sword and Shield

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a conversation I had with a friend (who also listened to the podcast) enjoy!! 💜

Rupert was gone. Poof. Vanished. No more. Call it what you want, Rupert had disappeared. And it was freaking Amir out. And, what’s worse is that  _ no one else _ seemed worried that he was gone, they just acted like he’d gone on holiday and hadn’t potentially been kidnapped. 

Whenever he brought it up to his mother or Rupert’s mother, they brushed him aside, either telling him they had royal duties or saying he just ‘needed to stop worrying so much, Rupert can do fine on his own’. Which is true, he knows full well his Rupert can handle himself, but he also knows that if he were to get into a physical fight of any form with someone, he may not be as lucky as if it were a battle of wits.

So, he tried Joan and Cecily next, but they just walked past him, saying something about a date of some sort that they needed to get to or ‘their reservation will be lost, and then the date would be ruined’.

Chamberlain also revealed nothing as to the Prince’s whereabouts, only saying that he was sure Rupert was doing well, wherever he was.

So, either everyone was in on a plan he didn’t know about, or no one knew what was going on and they were trying not to worry him. And, if he was being honest, he was beginning to think the latter, with how everyone he’d asked had responded.

So now he was stuck pacing the floor of his and Rupert’s room, thoughts constantly interrupted by the noises of people moving outside. He groaned in frustration, slamming closed the door to the small balcony. He needed to know Rupert was okay, that was all. He would stop asking as long as he knew Rupert was okay. As soon as someone gave him a straight answer.

There was knock on the door and a royal attendant entered. “Your majesty, it is time for your final meeting of the day,” he said. Amir nodded, and followed the attendant through the halls. 

*•*•*

Amir opened the door to their room and immediately knew something was off, he just didn’t know what. He looked around, but didn’t see anything suspicious.

“It’s just the stress of everything thats going on,” he assured himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. The breeze coming from the open balcony doors was rather soothing, and- wait. Amir’s head snapped towards the open doors that he was so sure he had closed. He cautiously stalked towards them, closing them gently. His hand rested against the hilt of his sword, just at his hip. 

He listened intently for any noise. Someone had broken into his room, for whatever reason, and he needed to find them. Then, finally, a voice broke the silence.

“Hello, my prince.”

Amir whipped around, met with the familiar brown eyes, ones he’d grown to love so much. He smiled and let out a breath of relief. “Rupert, it’s just you. I thought you were a thief, or assassin.”

Rupert laughed a little. “Sorry, ‘mir, I just wanted to surprise you.”

Amir smiled at Rupert and pulled him in close, planting a soft kiss in his lips, missing the soft feeling Rupert’s lips. 

He pulled back, and only then did he notice the streaks of dirt on Rupert’s face, and the bags underneath his eyes. His face scrunched up in concern. “Where were you?”

Rupert looked away, shrugging his shoulders. “Just... places,” he said sheepishly, avoiding the question completely. Amir raised an eyebrow. “Can we talk about this later, I’m really tired.”

Amir nodded, leading Rupert to their bed. “Yes, of course. But we’re talking about this tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, okay, now let me sleep. I’ve missed nighttime cuddles.”

“Me too,” Amir said softly, kissing the top of Rupert’s head. He listened as Rupert’s breathing slowed, letting a hand wander through the brown hair. He couldn’t help but wonder what was being kept from him.

*•*•*

People around the palace were still acting strange the next day, and Rupert wasn’t awake in time to see Amir off for his first meeting, so they didn’t get to talk as soon as Amir would’ve liked. But he would wait for him. He always would.

It wasn’t until that evening, when the two of them were snuggled around the fireplace, that Amir managed to bring it up.

“So, you going to tell me where you went?” he asked, looking over at Rupert.

“I think it’s best if I show you,” he said slowly, as if he was hesitant about what he was going to do. Amir took Rupert’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Lead the way, beloved.”

Rupert smiled at the nickname and stood up, pulling Amir with him. He moved behind Amir and wrapped his hand over his eyes, slowly budging him forward. “What are you doing?” Amir asked suspiciously. Rupert only laughed.

“It’s a surprise, okay? That means you can’t see where we’re going,” he explained as they walked (well, it was more like Amir was stumbling over his own feet) until Rupert finally came to stop. “Keep your eyes closed as I go grab it, okay?” he said, removing his hand. Amir willingly complied, listening as his love shuffled around the room they were in. There was a clattering sound, followed by Rupert letting out a small ‘ow’, and it took a lot of effort for Amir not to open his eyes and rush to his lover’s side. But he refrained himself, not wanting to ruin whatever Rupert has planned. If he needed help, he would simply ask.

Finally the shuffling stopped, and Rupert was walking towards him. 

There was silence for a bit, then Rupert took a deep breath. “You can open your eyes now,” he said hesitantly. When Amir opened his eyes, he realised they were in their room. His face scrunched you in confusion until he saw Rupert. Kneeling on the floor, with a sword in his grasp, hilt facing Amir. Amir’s eyes widened.

“I know we spoke about getting married, and the wedding is already being planned, but I wanted a chance to do a proper proposal. So,” he took a deep breath, “Amir, will you marry me? You have to say yes by the way.”

Amir choked out a laugh, feeling the tears stinging his eyes. He didn’t realise he’d get this emotional over something like this. He smiled down at Rupert as tears steamed down his face. “Of course. Even if I did have a choice, I’d say yes.”

Rupert smiled, and Amir reached down and took his hand, tugging him up to stand. He takes the sword out of Rupert’s hands, running a hand down the blade and inspecting the hilt. 

“Where did you get this?” he asked in awe, not taking his eyes off the sword.

“I made it,” Rupert said hesitantly. Amir looked at Rupert, some unreadable expression on his face. “I mean, obviously I had help, and all the right stuff there, but for the most part I-“

He was cut off by Amir pulling him in for a kiss. “Is that what you were doing last week?”

“I mean, yeah,” Rupert shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. But it was. It was huge deal. Amir just stared at Rupert. “Don’t look at me like that. I know it’s not great, but it came from the heart, ok? Also, I had to have a really awkward conversation with your mother when asking about Eastern proposal traditions, she asked me  _ way _ too many questions.”

Amir chuckled, “she’s just making sure you know what you’re doing. She means well.”

“I know. Anyway, what do you think.“

“Rupert, I love it. I’m going to use it constantly,” Amir reassured.

“You don’t have to, it’s fine if you don’t want to. I mean, it’s not the strongest thing ever, so I’d understand. I just thought it would be nice to make it official, you know, and do-“

“Rupert,” Amir interrupted softly.

Rupert looked at him questioningly. “Yes Amir?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Rupert smiles slightly and pulled Amir in by his collar. Amir smiled into the kiss, relishing in the feel of Rupert’s lips.

He never wanted this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra info about this: when Rupert and Amir die, the East and West still keep it as a symbol of their peace.


End file.
